Lucy's Sister Wait? What!
by CaptainPopcorn6544
Summary: So there she is. My very own sister. I hardly remember her. So, i guess... I guess she won't remember me. I'll get through this. We need to get through this. Me, Nee-chan and the 4 protectors. The Thunder, The Blood, The Ice, The Fire, The Moon and The Time. Although when she tld me about this journey, she didn't tell me i would fall for somebody. Pairings: LaOc, NaLu, LyOc
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's Sister... Wait? What?!

Mystery girl (soon to be revealed) Pov

There she is. My sister. Lucy Heartfilia. Although... She might not remember me. I'm the water dragon slayer. I was practically taken from them at birth. My name is Hannah Heartfilia Tsukiko.

Birth name: Hannah Heartfilia

Given name (by my dragon): Hannah Tsukiko.

Taken name: Hannah Heartfilia Tsukiko.

Age: 19

Eye colour: Grey and Blue

Hair: Auburn, it goes halfway down my back and I generally put it into high

bunches.

Clothes: Grey tank with a hood (the hood has material cat ears and the tank also

has a material cats tail), blue short, blue pixie boots and gray fingerless

gloves.

That's me. I looked at Lucy from behind the door again. Then I took a deep

breath and walked in. I tried to saunter down to the bar but a boy with blonde hair and a lightning scar stepped in front of me.

"What do you need, red-head?" He asked, smirking.

"I need to talk to someone." I say closing my eyes and wave my hand in a 'I'm-on-a-mission-so-go-away-lightning-scar' way.

"Who?" He asked.

"Persistent much? I need to talk to my sister." I said.

"Who is?"

"My name is Hannah Heartfilia Tsukiko. Figure it out, Blondie." I smirk.

"Okay, Red-head. I will." He pouts stubbornly.

"It's not that hard. Heartfilia. Take the hint, arsehole." I yelled. He looks

startled.

"Me?" A soft voice from further on inside the guild says.

"Oh! Sorry... Hannah. By the way, I'm Laxus. I'll take you to Lucy." He looks genuinely apologetic. Which makes my heart thump. Like really bad.

"It's alright, Laxus." I say softly with a small smile on my face, "I didn't

mean to lose my temper. It's not great to be on the receiving end of my anger.

Everyone tells me to try and control it... I'm sorry..."

He hit me on the head, lightly and said,

"You're blabbing, Red-head! It's alright. You're actually kinda cute like that."

He said blushing. I giggle and smile, my hearts pounding. Wh-what is this

feeling? He takes my hand and drags me towards Lucy. At his touch my heart skips a beat. It makes me happy. A girl with blond/brown hair stops Laxus with a punch to the stomach.

"Don't be so rough, stupid." She says. I stare at her. She looks at me and

smiles.

"I'm Cameron. I'm the blood dragon slayer. What's your name." She asks (AN

because no one but Laxus heard her first name). Everybody is now staring at me.

"I am Hannah Heartfilia Tsukiko. The moon dragon slayer." I say shyly. 3... 2...

1...

"YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER, TOO?" Yells the guy with pink hair next to Lucy. I nod.

Then I point at the said girl.

"And she is my sister. My older sister, Lucy Heartfilia."

A man with raven hair yelled, "I guessed from the middle 'Heartfilia'. But... Lucy... Is she? Is she you're sister... Or is it like Michelle?"

"Michelle? Who's that?" I ask.

"The doll Mama got me... Just before you were born... Little Hannah-chan. Does Papa still blame you?" Lucy asks

"Nee-chan, he does. I went back to the masion to visit at age 12, and you had ran away. Apparently. And apparently, fathers buisness had gone and everything was, for want of a better word, fucked for him-"

"Hannah-chan. No words like that." Lucy growled.

"Nee-chan, I was cast away by a weirdo cat thingy... He was scary when he got

big. There was also this guy who called me, 'Cutie-chan' and apparently he

'loved' me.-" (AN Starry skies arc is before the 7 years time difference, in

this story anyway!)

"Dan. Freaking. Straight." Lucy spat, "I was Lu-tan to him. Goddamn him!"

My eyes widened, I just remembered why I came here. So I yelled out why I was there.

"Shit! I almost forgot why I came here! Nee-chan! You have to come! Please...

You're no longer safe here... I can't stress enough... That actually here you

are more likely to die then if you come with me and the 4 others. Oceanica told

me this profecy almost everyday." I yell and then I stand in a space, "Stand in

a circle. Everyone. Do it now." As they did, I said:

"Tsuki, help me, show me the team of 4 who will be with me in the wars of the

worlds. Show them to me."

Laxus Pov

"Tsuki, help me, show me the team of 4 who will be with me in the war of the

worlds. Show them to me." She says and a silver magic circles encases her and

then Lucy, Natsu, Cameron, Lyon (AN He's in FT) and I are lifted of our feet.

Hannah is too. Her eyes open and they are pure silver both of them. Her clothes are suddenly different. A pure white dress with intrigent silver pattern on it. She also has long flowing hair like First Master Mavis and when she speaks, her voice is different.

"Chosen ones, you have been chosen to help my Daughter or your sister, Lucy

Heartfilia, win this war of the worlds. Miss Lucy, please listen to me, you're

celestial power is not the only one you have. No. The other is Time Dragon

Slaying magic. You support the whole of the space-time continuum

subconsciously." She says seriously and then we're all trapped in a circle of...

something... It was silver, like the moon. She then says in my head,

"Master of Lightning, I must tell you that my daughter is the Goddess of the

Moon and that is why she, you and the rest must run. You 4 are Miss Lucy's and Hannah's protectors. Lightning master... Please protect my daughter. She means so much to me. And to you, I suspect. But remember, she may be the Goddess of the Moon, but she has the blood of the Goddess of Love in her. The Goddess of Love was Layla Heartfilia. Young Hannah changed her appearance so that no one knew about her heritage. I must say, with Dragon Slayer magic you can choose whether your appearance changes. Her appearance was completely chosen by herself because she didn't want to be just the 'Goddess of Love's daughter'. She hated that. Please, don't mention this to her... WELL, ta ta! I gotta go or Hannah-chan might die, please give her my love! Bye!" And with that my silver bubble pops and I fall to the floor. Hannah's eyes open and her appearance is back to how it was before and then she falls to the ground. I walk over to her and hold out my hand awkwardly (Like when Diachi (I'm talking about how Diachi did it!) and Sora invite Najika to stay at the academy! Kitchen princess!).

"Your Mama says that she loves you. And... Um... How'd you like to join Fairy

Tail? Then it wouldn't be that strange to take 5 of our mages away." She takes

my hand and smiles, while standing up.

"Of course... But first, who are the other 4?"

"Me, Natsu, Cameron (who smiled and waved at Hannah, who then waved back... Start of a best friend-ship, I think!) and Lyon over there." I point at each in turn and she then go over to the little group and bow to them.

"Thank you. Please. Help me... And if you cannot do it for me... Do it for Lucy-nee. Please-" She say when Cameron takes her hand and holds it up and says "Me and Lyon will do it! Won't we, Lyon?" Which makes both me and Hannah laugh, which causes us to look at each other. She looks away, but I can tell she's blushing. I'm blushing, too. Maybe... Just maybe I'm falling in love... Then I go over to her and say,

"Oi! Still wanna join Fairy Tail?" She stares at me and says

"Yes! Of course!"

"Stamp where and what colour?" I say, dragging her as she thinks about it and

then says,

"Silver and on my right arm please." I smile at her cute expressions,

"Sure. Lets tell Jiji who you are and that you're joining the guild, then taking

away his grandson and a few other mages." I laugh as she looks uncirtain. "I'm

joking!" Which makes her giggle.

Me: Thanks for reading!

Lucy: Hannah-chan (me. that's my real name.) what is this?

Me: Eh?

Lucy: Well, Laxus is gonna get a girlfriend, right? WHO IS MY LITTLE SISTER MAY I ADD! And Cameron is gonna be with Lyon, am I right? And I'm gonna be with Natsu, right?

Natsu: I'm down with that!

Me: Dammit don't give away secrets, Lucy! Actually my friend (Cameron) secretly loves Lyon and I secretly love Laxus (and Sting...)!

Laxus and Lyon: Whats this?

Me and Cameron: (blushing like mad) NOTHING! (When they go away) phew, that was close...

Lucy: Hannah-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Me: Way to rub it in.

Cameron: Hannah, the idiot, only really owns her oc and the plot lines, I own my oc cause I sorta made her put me in!

Me: Thanks for the support, Cameron! And shout outs to Madeline-chan09 and

KittyKatBite! You were both really really awesome to say that and I can't thank

you enough. (Hope we can be friends guys!) So everybody go read their stories,

which are seriously good!

. .Eucliffe.6544 signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's sister... Wait? What?!

Heyo! Wassup my friends? Oh in this, Lyon's the Ice dragon slayer. Gotta say this... I am obsessed with Fruba (Fruits Basket) at the moment! Especially Haru and Hattori! :D but I am still a Laxus Fairy! Litterally no idea what the hell that is... Just came up with it. A spur of the moment kinda thing! Tsukiko means moon child in Japanese I think... it probably doesn't! OH! On Facebook they had a thing for 5 anime characters that you want to hug... Um... Laxus, Sting, Haru, Hatori and Kirito! Oh and the only ships that I ship:

LaLu, Jellu, GraLu, JerZa, Sticy, LaOc. BADDA BOOM!

If I'm like this... I probably shouldn't be writing... IMA HYPED UP FOR DIS

CHAPTER! A new guy... Who is he? Will Laxus be jealous... Or will Hannah bite the other dude's head off (Can I say, when im pissed and I know you I literally yell at you until your head explodes! Hooray for my sexy yelling skillage!) ? Literally... Find out in the next chapter of Lucy's sister... Wait? WHAT?! Now read on, my friends!

~Hannah-chan.

Laxus Pov

Jiji laughed when I told him what I told our little Moon goddess (ya know, when he was like 'then we gotta tell Jiji that you're taking away his grandson and dragon slayers). Then he let her join, he probably has some perverted thoughts going through his mind. Tsk. But, DAMN, she has a good figure.

"Shut the hell up, brats! This here is-"

"Hannah Heartfilia Tsukiko!" Yelled Cameron, gleefully. I felt like punching her. I wanted to tell them about her.

"Thank you, for you input Cameron." I say, "Continue, Jiji." I see Lyon elbow Cameron in the side and she laughs mouthing 'Jealous' at Lucy.

"Yes. This is Hannah Heartfilia Tsukiko and she has joined our guild." Jiji yelled and many of the guild members cheered, which caused her to grab my hand.

"And after the party, the 6 will sleep and then leave tomorrow morning!" She was still holding my hand and when everyone yelled, "YEAH!" She gripped it tighter.

"What's up?" I whisper to her, (AN dragon slayer senses, you MUST remember only she can hear him!)

"L-loud noises... They're k-kinda... A-a lot scary..." She said quietly. I smile softly and guide her down the stairs, and then Cameron comes up to us. Well, everything's just gonna get super noises from here...

"Hey! What's your magic?" She yelled.

"I'm sure M-mama told you... I'm the 'moon goddess..." She says say and she grabs one of Hannah's hand and says, her eyes shining,

"That's so cool! Hey, if you don't have a place to stay... You could stay at mine and Lyon's house! Or maybe Lucy's... Seeing as you're her sister! You'll have a lot to talk about! And catch up on!" She's talking nonsense, like normal.

"Nah. Hannah's sleeping at my place." I say taking the said girl's hand, "You and Lyon have to share, so there won't be much room. Plus, Natsu will probably stay at Lucy's so no space either!" I say and Cameron looks defeated.

"Who's Natsu?" Hannah asks cutely pouting, obviously thinking 'Is he gonna take my sister away?' I restrained a laugh and pointed at the hot headed dragon slayer,

"He's Natsu, the fire dragon slayer." I explained.

"They look really happy. Finally, Nee-chan... You'd always talk about your prince..." Then she giggles. Then we have a little staring contest and I eventually have to look away, I'm blushing at how cute she is. She yawns.

"Ya tired?" I ask.

"Nah... *yawns and sleepily rubs eye* I'm not tired at... All..." She says as she leans against me, "Or maybe a... Little tired..." She smiles sleepily.

"That's cute, Red-head. C'mon, lets tell your sister we're going." I say and pick her up bridal style. I then realise that I've been holding her hand for the whole time now!

"Oi! Lucy. Me and your sis are leaving." I say and she goes to look at her.

"She's cute when she sleeps... I just... I just hope that we can get to know each other and grow to love each other..." She says. Natsu puts his arm around her and says,

"I'm sure she will. Wait... How old is she?"

"Well, she's meant five years younger than me... And then the 7 year time difference... So 7 years ago I was 17 and 17 minus 5 is 12. Then 12 plus 7 is 19... She's 19. Maybe I should call her Nee-chan..." Lucy worked out. I looked at Hannah and she smiled and snuggled into me.

"Meet at the train station at 9:00 in the morning. I gotta get this little one to bed. Even though she's not much younger than me." I said which made Lucy sweatdrop.

"Okay. See you at 9. G'night. Laxus. Hannah-chan." Lucy says and Hannah's eyes open slightly and she says,

"G'night Nee-chan. G'night Fairy Tail. G'night Laxus." And with that, she's asleep again. So I take her home and put her on my bed. She sleeps and than puts her arms around my neck and pulls me onto the bed with her. I blush I try to move but she doesn't let me. Oh well. Don't fight it... She is really cute when she sleeps. Somehow I drift into sleep.

*In the morning*

Hannah Pov

I woke up. Well, I was in the state of being awake, but my eyes were still completely closed. I felt warmth beside me and I snuggled into it. Something rested on my head then and I felt it... Move... Like it was smiling. I soon realised that my arms were around something and my head was resting on an arm. I think that's what it was... And something was resting on my waist. Mama! I opened my eyes, fully expecting beautiful cream scales and gray eyes. Instead I saw blonde hair and blue eyes. Laxus. My face went bright red. Oh my god! That's so embarressing! Laxus... And I are are SharingABed! OhMyGodLaxusAndMeAreSharingABed!

OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod! He then saw I was awake and let me go, a blush on his face as well.

"I'll, um... Go have a shower now." I say, awkwardly.

"Sure. What d'ya want for breakfast?" He asks

"Ah! O-onigiri..." I say, blushing, as I LOVE onigiri! It's my favourite and yet, whenever I tell people they laugh at me. Laxus laughs,

"Ah! We do-don't have to have 'em... I was stu-" I start.

"I'm laughing because it's my favourite and I was gonna make 'em anyway... Their my favourite..." He says sheepishly. I started laughing, too.

"H-hey!" He yells

"So-sorry! It's just that... Their my favourite, too! And when you said it like that it-it was adorable!" I giggle, and he smiles softly. Then he hugs me. Which really startles me and then I hug him back. When we break apart (after like 10 minutes, my heart was soaring the whole time!) I went and had a shower. After, I got my bag and got my toothbrush and hairbrush out (magically appearing bag) then I put my usual outfit on. I go outside and there are a lot of Onigiri on the table! My mouth waters and I look overjoyed.

"Oi, red-head, wait for my to finish my shower before you start." Laxus says

from behind me. I turn and nod.

*after Laxus's shower*

Hannah Pov (still)

Laxus comes out in black jeans and a gray tank top with a towel around his neck. My hands throw themselves into the air as I yell,

"ONIGIRI!" Which makes Laxus laugh, and then we sit down and eat breakfast. I

take my first bite,

"Wow! It's so-oo good!" Going 'chibi me' on him! 'Chibi me' is when I act like a 5 year old! Again he laughs and starts eating. When we finished breakfast it was 8:30.

"Shit! We need to be at the station at freaking 9! C'mon lets go!" Laxus yells!

(CBA to put it in capitals)

"Crap!" I yell as well. I grab my bag, (toothbrush and crap already back inside) and we run out the door (Laxus got his coat, don't worry people!). At some point we started holding hands and I heard many people say,

"D'ya think they're a couple? The girls cute, and the man looks like he really cares." But I ignored it and ran on. My hood down and hair (in its bunches) streaming behind me. We eventually got there and we got there on time. When we see Nee-chan, Cameron, Lyon and Natsu, I slowly fall to my knees, exhausted. Laxus sees this and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, putting my hood over my head and grabbing my bag.

"L-Laxus? Wh-what are you doing?" I ask, embarressed.

"Taking you to the others." He says and I laugh as a gust of wind flips my tail into his face.

"I forgot about the damn tail. I thought it was just ears. Damn. Make me look like an idiot why don't you?" He says, laughing as well.

"Don't like it, put me down." I said and he takes me off his shoulder but carries me like I'm a lazy 5 year old refusing to walk.

"Damnit, Laxus!" I yelled and he just chuckles. The others look towards us as I yell and they see me in Laxus's arms and so of course, being those weirdos, start thinking that we were together.

*train*

Lucy Pov

Laxus and Hannah sit next to each and as soon as the train starts Hannah falls asleep on his shoulder. Just before she started sleeping she said,

"Oh! And when I go on transp...o...rt... I..." the deep breathing of sleep is all that's heard from her after that. Laxus looks pretty suprised and I sweatdrop and think,

'Luckily she told us when to get off..." My thoughts are then interrupted by Natsu putting his head on my lap. God, he's cute. I interwieve some of my fingers into his hair. Then my attention turns to my little sister's bag. I know snooping is wrong, but I just have to look. I bring it towards me, which makes Laxus look at me strangely. I smile and unzip her bag, which looks homemade with a white dragon with silver eyes. I look inside, toothbrush, hairbrush, ribbons, hair bands, a cat collar (Lucy thought as she saw this, 'I'll have to ask her about this!'), a white and gray cat doll, sound pod with moon headphones and celestial keys, with a note saying 'For Nee-chan' which makes me really happy.

"I don't think that she wants you to know about those yet." Laxus says and I look over at them, only to see her sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder and him twisting her hair around his fingers. This makes me smile and Cameron catches my eye and giggles and whispers to me, (seating aragement: Hannah and Laxus on one side. On the other side Lucy and Natsu. Lyon's on the floor with Cameron as there are only 4 seats)

"And they say they aren't together!"

"I heard that." Laxus says.

"Kyaaa! Laxus is scary! Lyon, help me!" She yells, and hides behind Lyon... Who's sitting on the floor with her. Then she goes and sits next to Hannah and Laxus. Hannah wakes up and looks around bleary eyed, then she shuffles into a comfort position with her head in the crook of his neck and her legs full on his lap. Then she goes back to sleep. He blushes looking down at her sleeping face. She's slightly smiling, then she says softly.

"Mama..." Which makes both me, Laxus, Cameron and Lyon (Natsu's passed out on Lucy's lap!) smile at the adorable girl. Who's my little sister, who's older than me... It's like Michelle all over again. I remember that I had put Michelle in my bag, so I took her out and put her in Hannah's arms. She instantly hugs her, just like she did as a baby. My sister... The adorable Hannah-chan, who's kinda like a little cat! Cameron starts sleeping as well and Lyon gets up and picks up Cameron, sits down where she was sitting and puts Cameron in the same position as Hannah. I start looking out the window and I'm soon lost in the woods and plains of the outside world which is rushing past.

*At their stop*

Laxus Pov

"All passengers for Azure Town, get off now." The conductor yelled. Our stop. Lyon roused Cameron, although she was still very tired and had to hold his hand, not that he was complaining, to get in the right direction. I forced Lucy to carry Natsu on her back and then I tried, and failed, to wake Hannah up. So when she wasn't waking up, I picked her up. Then I took her bag from Lucy. I tried to take the doll from Hannah, but the kid has like the mentality of a 5 year old even when she slept and wouldn't let it go. So me, Lucy, Lyon and sleepy Cameron walk in the direction of the forest. Which is where Hannah told us to go. Admittedly she was in the middle of telling us something when she fell asleep,

something like,

*sorta flashback*

"Oh! And when I go on transp...o...rt... I... *deep breathing of sleep*"

*end of sorta flashback*

Then I heard a sound coming from Hannah. I looked at her and she was awake and

stretching.

"Nice of ya to join us." I said. She giggled and said,

"Sorry... I was gonna tell you!" She says and rubs the back of her neck, "When I go on transport I have to have a spirit with me to wake me up 'cause I always have to sleep when I'm on transport. Most Dragon Slayers get motion sickness, but I just go to sleep and after that its very hard to wake me up." She explained, then she realsised the position she was in (the one from the train),

"Wh-why am I l-like this?" She says blushing hard.

"This is how you slept on the train." I say, smirking.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'M SO SORRY!" She yells blushing even harder. Then she notices the

doll and holds her out, saying,

"How did I get this? Did Neko-chan turn into a human doll?" She wonders and her face is just so cute.

"Why don't you give Michelle back to Lucy?" Lyon asks. He's still holding Cameron's hand even though she's fully awake now.

"Of course!" She smiles and hands the doll over. Cameron looks slightly puzzled.

"Oi, Laxus, if Hannah's awake, why don't you put her down or do you intend to carry her the whole time?" She asks putting her head on one side, grinning. I blush and look at Hannah, she's blushing too!

"Guess I forgot." I said, "Here ya go." I say grinning and putting her down. I then give her her bag.

"I didn't really mind..."

Hannah Pov

"I didn't really mind..." I said it so quietly, I didn't even realise I said it out loud. I thought I was just saying it in my head loudly... Laxus looked down at me and smirks.

"Well, if you insist, Red-head!" I hear him say before he throws me over his shoulder, while he does this I drop my bag.

"LAAAXUS! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yell.

"Nope!" He yells while running.

"Laxus... If you don't put me down I swear that I will pull your breathing tube out, but before that, destroy all your Avioli..." I say and he stops realising I was 'slightly' (*ahem* insert 'not-at-all' in the place of 'sightly', but laxus doesn't know that!) serious. Then he put me down and I smiled at him. He smiled back weakly and then I interlaced my fingers with his. The others caught up, I got my bag back and Natsu had finally regained contiousness and so we all walked into the forest. Lyon, Cameron, Lucy and Natsu were all behind me and Laxus (still holding hands). I knew that just up ahead was the meeting point!

"Guys! Guys! Just up ahead! That's as far as we need to go for now!" I yell and run towards the clearing! As soon as I entered the clearing I got out my gate keys and yelled,

"Open! All gate keys which belong to me! I open thee!" And 7 bright lights form. 6 dragon shapes and then 1 human shape. I was now exhausted, but I still waved at Tsuki. They all gasped and ran to their respective dragon/other being ;)

"Bloronel/Snoiala/Igneel/Mama?" They all yelled. Laxus said under his breath,

"I never had a dragon and I think that that's Bolt, am I right?"

"Yep. He said he wanted to meet 'The 2nd gen. Lightning freak'. He's a really happy-go-lucky guy and we used to hang out in my old home. That was fun..." I sigh.

"He called me what? I guess it would be fun with a guy who doesn't know me yet insults me..." He smiles in mock-anger, "Hey, isn't that your mother?" He said pointing at the figure Lucy was hugging.

"Yep. Layla Heartfilia. Once mother to us, now the Goddess of Love who loves me and Nee-chan dearly. I'm gonna let Nee-chan talk to her for a bit... She's really missed Mama..." I say a little sadly.

"C'mon! Lets go see Bolt!" Laxus says after a little silence. "I'm sure he wants to see you and I need to talk to him." He said and I nodded, then I heard a noise from the other side of the clearing. I looked towards the sound and squealed with delight!

"FE~ELIX!" I yell running over and hugging him.

Cameron Pov

"FE~ELIX!" Hannah yells and runs over to the guy with dark green hair and black eyes and hugs him. I narrowed my eyes as he smirks at Laxus who's growling at him. I don't like this guy, but he smells kinda familiar... Like he was part of the Grimore Heart attack. I see Tsuki tense up as well.

"Well, if it isn't little Hannah Heartfilia Tsukiko. How have we been? Hey

Tsuki, Bolt, Blorenel, Snoilia, Igneel, Timana and, of course, Layla."

"What do you want, Felix?" Asked Layla and Blorenel wearily. Now both Laxus and Bolt are growling.

"You know... I can feel dark magic coming off of him... And I've smelt him

before... At the S-class exam and the attack of Grimore Heart." I say casually. He looks angry. Hannah lets go of him. She then closes her eyes and nods at me.

"That's the truth. Felix, why? Why are you a user of dark magic?" She asks,

backing away. Laxus moves forward and puts his arm around her.

"Oh? Got a little boyfriend, Hannah? Looks pretty damn stupid, ya know." Felix says laughing. All the dragons and dragon slayers hiss. Hannah is now

exceptionally angry.

"Hannah..." I hear Tsuki say.

"So... Wanna insult my friends again?" She asks him and suddenly a different aura is around her, happy-go-lucky Hannah is not there.

"Goddamnit. I hate when Black Hannah appears." Tsuki mutters, then she notices me looking at her strangely, "When she snaps, she litterally snaps and her Happy-Go-Lucky nature goes. And so she becomes Black Hannah. She'll start fighting in a second. She'll yell a bit, though." (AN based on Haru from Fruba!)Then I see Hannah growing long gray fangs out her mouth and become like Tsuki's, scales and then long curving gray claws.

"She can't control herself like that." Tsuki says.

"Shut it, Mother. So, Felix... You still want to insult my friends?" She yelled and ran towards him and he scratched his stomach. Goddamn, she's so fast! He had no time to react.

"It's been so long since she's really gone Black Hannah. Her second personality was created when so many blamed her for her mother's death."

"Damnit... Fine. You got your way, bitch. I'll tell you. I'm who you'll be fighting and I will kill every last one of you." Felix yelled.

"Damn Phyco! If I can beat you easily, imagine what will happen wit all of us?" Yelled Hannah running forward, to what looked like, to bite his head off."Hannah! Stop." Yelled Laxus. She looked around, normal Hannah was back and then Felix teleported away. Hannah got rid of her talons and teeth and just stood there staring at the pool of blood infront of her (from the scratch on the stomach). She stared at her hands, which were shaking very badly,

"I-I-I could've k-killed him... I-I-I was g-gonna k-kill h-him..." And with that she broke down completely, falling to her knees.

"Hannah-chan! You didn't so its all fine. don't worry Han-chan."

She stiffens at the name and her tears eventually stopped, she then fell asleep, which made all the dragons go back.

"Lucy, darling, Timana is your dragon parent. She will help you with your

magic." Layla said and disappeared too.

End of chapter 2

Me: I don't like a few people named Felix so why not put him as the bad guy!

Cameron: I hate him too.

Me: Hate is so strong...

Cameron: I don't care.

Me: Okay... Annnnnyway! How do you spell Phyco?

Cameron: Dunno, don't care.

Me: Wasn't asking you.

Cameron: very heavy on LaHa moments wasn't it, Lucy?

Lucy: Yep! That's my little sister numpty!

Me: Well, you and Natsu are basically together. Lyon and Cameron, too.

Lucy: y-yeah! Anyway Hannah doesn't own Fairy Tail. Otherwise it wouldn't be Fanfiction. It would be normal fiction-

Cameron: they're not interested anymore...

Lucy: Fine.

Me: Shut it. Go check out Forgotten Fairy and 8 letters! My other fanfics!

Byeeeeeee


End file.
